Re-Vamped
"ReVamped" also known as "Jesse's Girl" is episode 13 and season finale in season one of My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series. It first aired on July 19, 2011 on Disney Channel and April 5, 2012 on Teletoon. This episode takes place three months after the events of the movie. It features the returning appearance of Jesse. Overview Jesse is awakened from the dead and returns from the grave to get Sarah back but she refuses. Ethan and Benny prepare to destroy Jesse again. On the night of their high school dance, they arm themselves with weapons and try to fight off Jesse, but Jesse bites Ethan. Then Jesse runs away. Sarah has a choice: save Ethan (which will in turn her into a full vampire) or let him become a Fledgling. Sarah saves Ethan by sucking the venom out of his blood. Back at home, Benny's Grandma tells an injured and resting Ethan that he is still fully human. Ethan however feels terrible about what Sarah had to do—now she has no hope of ever becoming human again. Outside, Erica lets Sarah know that they are now best friends forever (literally) and that she will always be there for Sarah. Sarah seemingly accepts what she is and she, Erica and Rory fly away to their after-party. Synopsis The first season finale begins with Benny and Ethan, mostly Benny waiting on the pizza man. Benny asks Ethan what his ride should be for the "Fly Off To The Moon" dance where Ethan admits that he may not go because of what happened when Sarah was possessed. Something on the news, catches Benny and Ethan's eyes about some missing persons. When Benny says what about his missing pizza and goes to call the pizza place. Meanwhile Erica walking alone on the streets at night, spotting a human couple and planning to feed on them. Her thoughts are interrupted, however by a certain someone. The next day, Sarah tries her best to study for a make-up test with Ethan to quiz her. Instead of studying, however, Sarah mostly laments about how Ethan will grow up to get a job, get married, and have kids while Sarah has nothing and will be stuck as a 17-year-old forever. Ethan has a vision of Sarah getting lost in fog and drinking blood from a body upon her touching him, and Sarah leaves the house shortly after. While Sarah is walking home, she has an encounter with Jesse who proposes to her to travel the world with him, if she turns into a real vampire. Sarah pretends to consider it, but she tells the boys who find out for themselves when Ethan has a vision of Jesse returning. On the night of the school dance, the gang plans to take down Jesse again which ends up backfiring when Jesse puts Erica in a trance and attacks the trio beside two other vampires that he brought as backup in case Sarah refused his offer. Ethan and Benny manage to kill two of the vampires and Sarah frees Erica from Jesse's control, but the entire plan goes to waste when Jesse bites Ethan, leaving Sarah with the choice to save Ethan and become a full vampire, or let Ethan become a fledgling. Sarah takes her chances and sucks the venom out of Ethan as well as turning herself into a vampire and letting Jesse win. In the end, Ethan feels guilty that Sarah sacrificed her only hope of a cure for his safety. Outside, Erica, and Rory welcome Sarah into 'Team V'(Vampire) and promise they'll always be there for Sarah once she's ready. The three of them then zoom into the sky and fly away. Quotes Erica: "I don't care how cute you are, no one puts me in a trance!" Jesse: "Why do you even care about this meat? In 500 years you woun't even remember its name!" Erica: "I guess now we really will be Best Friends Forever, now." Rory: "Enough of the Girl Gab, let's hit that after-party!" Erica: "Welcome to the rest of your life girlfriend. When you need us, we will be there for you.... Always." Trivia *Three Geeks and a Demon is the part one of the season finale and ReVamped is the part two of the season finale. *Joe Dinicol guest starred as Jesse. *Rebecca Dalton guest starred as Della. *Ryan Blakely guest starred as Mr. G. *Grant Boyle guest starred as Pizza Delivery Guy. *This episode continued from where Three Geeks and a Demon left off. *This is the last episode of season one of My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series. *On iTunes, this episode is listed as "Jesse's Girl". * "Re-Vamped" ended slightly different on Teletoon's original airing, versus the version that originally aired on Disney Channel. *The song that is heard during the school dance is the same song that the characters dance to at the end of Episode 7, "Guys and Dolls". *A second season was produced. Photo Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1